


hooked

by dovelious



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Other, WHERE THE HECK HAS YELLOW BEEN, anyway I love these girls so here, jadeshipping if u squint, like seriously, oops I wrote angst, spoilers for ORAS/FRLG, this is my first fic on ao3 so yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 04:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovelious/pseuds/dovelious
Summary: Yellow has a familiar visitor. She’d like it more if they hadn’t been gone for a while.





	hooked

It was quite a beautiful day. Yellow should’ve expected that it was going to go bad.

To be fair, days when it was noticeably nicer than other days had always been bad. Her uncle had always described the day her parents had died to be a day with a gorgeous blue sky, and the day she and her friends turned to stone had been quite lovely. She could remember how the warmth had vanished almost instantly as the scaly cold grew up her arms, swallowing her whole, and then she couldn’t breathe-

Yellow sighed. Today was not the day to ponder on the past. Instead, she should enjoy the present. It seemed like a good day to go fishing, after all. 

She drank in the sunlight as she sat in her chair by the big window in the living room, a small smile on her face. Yes, she would enjoy today.

For the past year or so, Yellow had settled into a daily routine. Get up, make some rose tea, take care of her Pokémon, do something productive, eat, and then sleep again. Some days she’d go out to Viridian City, and even rarely try to reach out to her fellow dexholders, usually to no avail. It was lonely, but it was comfortable.

When was the last time that she had seen any of her old friends? Too long, she thought. Yellow had made her best efforts to keep contact between them, but alas, they had all drifted away. It made sense, really, they were busy people. And Yellow was just Yellow. It still hurt all the same.

Just then, Ratty crawled up to her with a flower in hand. Yellow giggled.

“You can probably sense what I’m feeling, huh?” She said softly, giving Ratty a pat on the head. “The garden does sound like a good idea, though.”

Yellow got up and grabbed a ribbon from the table beside her. “C’mon, I should probably check on those new berries I got from uncle.”

The garden was a new project of hers, something productive to work on. She had array of herbs, berries, and flowers. She was planning on adding some sort of vegetable soon, but that required some more research on how to keep them living.

Yellow hummed softly. It truly was a pleasant day. Her plants seemed to be getting some good sun, and none of them looked like they were going to die. She could hear the babble of the creek, a rustle of the trees, the sounds of feet on grass. Sounds that put her at ease. She was almost too lost in tending to her plants to hear the creak of the front gate.

“Cultivation, hmm? It seems you’ve been busy.”

Caught off guard, Yellow whipped her head around, only to see the face of…

“Blue?” Yellow said incredulously. What was she doing here?

“Hi.” Blue greeted cooly. “Nice place you’ve got here!”

Yellow bit back a cheeky reply along the lines of  _ you’d know if you’d ever visit,  _ but settled with “It’s quite lovely indeed.”

An awkward silence settled between the two of them. Blue looked like she was about to say something, but the squealing of a tea kettle cut her off. Yellow had almost forgotten she had that on the stove.

Yellow gestured with her head to the door. “Tea?”

* * *

Blue had settled nicely on the edge of Yellow’s couch, tea in hand. Whenever people stayed at her house, Yellow always made sure to make them feel at home. Even if they hadn’t shown their face in two years.

Blue hummed, taking a sip of her tea. “This is really nice. Where’d you get it?” 

“There’s a nice lady in the city who sells it.” Yellow replied, taking a seat in her chair. “It’s kind of been my go-to drink for the last year or so.”

Blue nodded, taking another sip, and Yellow noticed she hadn’t changed much. She was still exceptionally pretty, and most likely still had something up her sleeve. It was comforting that it wasn’t clear anything was different.

“So,” Yellow began, shifting to face Blue, “what brings you to my humble abode?” 

“Just hanging around the city for a little while,” another sip of tea, “I haven’t seen you awhile, so might as well visit.”

“Ah.” Yellow looked out the window again. The weather was nice as ever. “What have you been up to lately?” 

“Well, we saved the world again.” Yellow arched an eyebrow at ‘we’. “We, meaning Red, and some of the juniors.”

She frowned. How come nobody had told her about this? She supposed her isolation made it somewhat difficult to contact her, but even so, she was still a dexholder……

Blue seemed to sense her apprehension, and quickly flustered. “Oh, don’t worry, it was really nothing. Really!” 

“I’m just glad you’re all safe.” Yellow sighed. 

A silence cloaked them again, quiet enough to hear the creek lapping in the distance. 

“Oh!” Yellow realized. Something to do. “Would you like to go fishing?” 

Blue smiled coyly. “I would love to.”

* * *

The walk to the creek was surprisingly pleasant. Blue made easy small talk, spreading gossip she had heard along her travels. Soon enough, they had settled themselves on the pier. Yellow had supplied Blue with a rod, and the two were focused on catching a fish Pokémon. There hadn’t been a bite in a while, however. But Yellow decided to go fishing herself, just in a different way.

“So, Blue.” Yellow started, as pleasantly as she could. “Why haven’t you been around?”

“Oh, yknow.” Blue deflected, humming softly. “Just busy with things.”

“Yeah, I bet it’s busy saving the world and all.” Yellow replied. Ah, so keeping the bite out of her tone wasn’t working.

Blue stopped and turned to Yellow. “Are you mad at me?”

A deadly silence settled over them for the third time that day. Yellow pondered what to say, tasting words on her tongue. What was she supposed to say again? She needed to stay calm, focused. It didn’t need to be a big issue, no, it was just that-

“Look, if it’s because we didn’t invite you to our world-saving party or whatever, just know it’s not you, it’s just that it was a dangerous situation and-“

“I get it.” Yellow interrupted. “Didn’t need any more people and all, whatever. I get it. But I’m still here! I can help, with things! Anything!” Yellow took a breath.

“But it’s not even just you I’m...frustrated with. It’s Red, and Green, and Silver and Crystal and  _ everyone,  _ Blue. Nobody talks or visits no matter how much I try. And I get that you’re busy and have things to do, but I’m here! It doesn’t even have to be a worldwide destruction level event. You could just visit me here and have tea and fish. Just stop by once in awhile. Let me know I’m not completely alone.”

Yellow sniffed, wiping away a few tears. “Ugh, you probably just came here to say hi. Nothing more.” She flinched a little when she felt Blue’s hand on her shoulder.

“Yellow,” Blue mumbled softly, “I’m sorry that I haven’t visited.”

“To be honest, I was gonna call you in Hoenn. Maybe call you in to help, but then I thought of the meteor and got scared for you, which was stupid because that didn’t work out for Ruby and I know you’re strong and capable but I just,” Blue sucked in a breath, looking guilty. “didn’t know what to say or do. I’m sorry, Yellow. I’m sorry we left you all alone. I’m sorry  _ I  _ left you all alone.”

For a second, Yellow just looked at Blue in her deep blue eyes and tried to understand her. But she couldn’t. Maybe that was alright.

“Okay.” Yellow said, voice quiet. “I accept your apology. But, please visit more often, okay? Tell the others, too.”

Blue lips quirked into a smile. “I can do that.”

And so the two of them continued fishing, talking about Ruby and Sapphire, their new juniors in Kalos, and everything else. It was still a beautiful day, sun gleaming through the trees and shining upon them. Perhaps that day really hadn’t been that bad at all.

**Author's Note:**

> YELLOW DESERVES BETTER THAN A SMALL CAMEO IN HGSS AND SHE BETTER APPEAR IN BW2 SM OR SWSH OR I WILL RIOT
> 
> Wow this came out a lot angstier than what I intended  
Actually, not sure what I was going for but here we are!! I’m sorry if anyone is out of character oof
> 
> Anyways, hi hello my name is Dovelious and this is my first fic on this site. It’s certainly not my first fic, however. I wrote on wattpad as KitkatChan (well, dovelious now lol), and now I’m here to try and do better!
> 
> I’m considering rewriting an old fic from wattpad called Shattered Glass that I never finished. Hopefully I’ll be able to have motivation for it now. You can also expect me to write more than just spe, but we’ll see what I can do!
> 
> I hope y’all have a nice day!!


End file.
